A Minion Halloween
by Pricat
Summary: It's October so Tne Minions are enjoying Halloween along with Tne girls


**A/N**

 **I know it's just the beginning of October but I like Halloween and in that kind of mood but couldn't resist after getting more minion bands.**

 **Tne Gru family are preparing for and celebrating Halloween along with the minions which is cute but funny.**

 **I hope you enjoy you know?**

* * *

It was Tne beginning of October and Halloween was approaching but in a certain house with dead lawns Tne Gru family were exvited for Halloween especially Tne girls and minipns but Gru understood because he and Lucy liked it too knowing things would be good and it was Saturday morning, so Agnes was up watching My Little Pony as usual along with some of Tne brainboosted purple minions.

She and her sisters were looking forward to Halloween too because they could dress up, get candy and have fun plus she knew the minions were pretty excited about Halloween plus most of them had planned their costumes like Pricat.

"Hey, did Chomper, Pricat or my daddy teach you guys about Halloween?" Agnes asked tnem.

"Yes, it sounds fun." One of them said making her smile.

"Yeah, plus there's the neighbourhood block party along with trick or treating." Agnes said as her show was over seeing her parents and big sisters up going into the kitchen making Gru chuckle seeing his youngest daughter hug her leg.

"Morning sweetie, we're going to Tne pumpkin patch, to pick out pumpkins for Jack o lanterns." Gru told her seeing Edith and Margo join her seeing Bob dressed in a bear onesie which made Kevin smi,e.

"Tne otners are waking up, but excited about Halloween." Bob told them.

"Good, as we are decorating Tne house for Halloween, but not too scary you know?" Gru said making Margo underdtand.

They were eating breakfast but excited about things making Gru chuckle but saw that Lucy was getting ready to go to work so would see things when she got back making Gru nod as he saw her leave.

"Who's ready to go, get pumpkins?" Gru asked.

"Me!" Agnes said as her sisters agreed.

Gru chuckled as they left the house but he told Tne minions to decorate but knew chaos would ensue sighing.

On Tne way there Gru was hearing the girls talk excitedly about Halloween so was understanding because kids loved this time of year.

At Tne pumpkin patch the girls were having funicking out pumpkins making Gru smile paying for them seeing the girls eat candy apples which was cute knowing things would be good this Halloween hoping things were okay at home.

When they got home, they saw the house was still in one piece which made Gru happy seeing it was decorated seeing the minions dressed like vampires like when they had served Dracula which Edith found cool making Gru sigh because things would be good.

"Good job guys, as I was worried but I shouldn't have." Gru told them seeing the minions excited especially seeing the pumpkins that we're going to be turned into Jack o lanterns making Tne girls chuckle.

"Don't worry, because daddy got lots of pumpkins because he figured that you guys would want to to too." Agnes said.

"Tankyu, guys." one of the brain boosted purple minions said.

"Aw, you're welcome." Agnes told them.

They were carving them but having fun because Halloween was all about having fun and being with your friends so was exciting like Christmas.

Gru and Lucy chuckled at this because it was cute plus everybody was gPlus that etting into the spirit.

Plus that night the minions were telling Halloween stories but using a flashlight making Lucy smile overhearing while Gru was putting the girls to bed which was good plus it was cute.

Gru wondered if they were okay hoping they would sleep okay but lying down beside her in bed.

"They'll be fine, but we'll help them if anything happens." Lucy said kissing his head.

Gru hoped that things would be okay but the next morning he saw nobody had climbed into bed with him and Lucy making him happy seeing a sleepy Kevin in the kitchen drinking black coffee.

* * *

The weeks went by until it was Tne morning of Halloween which made Tne entire Gru family excited plus the girls were up going downstairs to the kitchen seeing Kevin in there drinking maple syrup making Edith giggle along with Agnes but Margo shook her head at this knowing her dad didn't like when Kevin did that.

"Happy Halloween, guys!" Kevin said.

Edith giggled at this because she loved this holiday because it was a time of mischief and candy but was excited for tonight but dressing up cool hoping things would go okay.

"Morning guys, you excited for tonight?" Lucy asked.

"Yep, it's gonna rock!" Edith said.

Agnes agreed along with Margo as there was pumpkin shaped pancakes for breakfast seeing some of the minipns goof around making Lucy giggle.

She knew that things would go well but saw the girls get ready for school making the minions understand but Agnes was wearing her unicorn princess outfit for Halloween plus her class were having a party.

"We're gonna wait until later, to put our costumes on." Margo said.

They were getting on the bus but Gru hoped things were okay but saw the minions making piñatas with candy for the girls makimg Gru and Lucy smile because it was cute knowing that they loved their sisters and wanted to have fun tonight making Gru nod because they looked out for the girls hoping nothing would happen later, like mean kids trying to take candy from their sisters.

"Let's go help daddy." Bob said as Kevin smiled.

They were in their vampire outfits but saw some of Tne brain boosted purple minions dressed like that too but Kevin didn't mind because it was cute plus they would need help since both Chomper and Pricat had been helping them understand things like sharing.

They were having fun playing but we're taking an nap to prepare for tonight which made Gru happy because they needed their rest for energy plus was making PB and J minus the jelly for the brain boosted purple minions since they didn't like jelly seeing Kevin help along with Dave.

"Thanks boys, because tonight is going to be fun and bet you guys are gonna cause mischief." Gru told them seeing them nod because they saw Bob all sleepy.

"C'mon buddy, you need an nap." Kevin told him.

"Not tired, no nap!" Bob said.

"If you don't, then you're gonna be tired tonight." Kevin replied.

"Okay, but you okay?" Bob asked.

"Yes, but helping Dad with things." Kevin told him.

He saw Bob asleep cuddling Tim making Kevin sigh seeing Lucy baking treats that the trick or treaters would love making Gru smile because the little minion needed an nap because they would be up all night eating candy among other things so was making them lunch like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches but left the jelly out for the brain boosted purple minions.

"Mmm, Tankyu dad." they said.

Gru chuckled as that was cute but later saw the girls home from school but excited about things like tonight making Gru chuckle knowing a lot of fun was going to happen.

That night the girls and minions were having fun trick or treating along with the brain boosted purple minions which was cute as adults were curious making the girls anxious because they found it hard to explain.

Later back at the house they were having fun and goofing around but hyped up making Gru chuckle since Tne otner minipns had been having fun.

Things had went pretty well


End file.
